Declaración Indirecta
by Hanshakou
Summary: Naruto le pide consejos a Hinata de como pedirle a Sakura que sea su novia, despues de que se va Hinata empieza a llorar Kiba ve todo esto y decide consolar a su compañera, ¿pero que palabras usara para consolarla?


Otro fic KibaHina!!

waa! encontre un cuaderno de hace muuuuuuuucho con puros fics de esta pareja, los numere y eran como 50 jaja

intentare subirlos

mientras aqui esta este!!

_Pensamientos_

susurros

(lo que dice Akamaru)

Reviewen!!!

_

* * *

_

**Declaración Indirecta**

_"Por que hago esto?"_

Kiba se encontraba espiando a Hinata, que estaba entrenando, no entendia por que la espiaba, solo sabia que tenia que hacerlo, tenia que verla, cuando no podía verla...se sentía vacio. Vio como Naruto se acercaba a Hinata y como ella se ponia nerviosa. Naruto…como lo detestaba y apreciaba al mismo tiempo, lo detestaba por que Hinata estaba profundamente enamorada de el y por esa razon no tenia ojos para otra persona, lo apreciaba porque hacia feliz a Hinata y eso era para lo unico que el, Kiba, vivia, para intentar la felicidad de Hinata, dejo de perderse en sus pensamientos y escucho la conversación sin perderse un detalle.

-querias verme Hinata-chan?

-ah…esto…si…N…Naruto-kun…

-yo tambien queria verte

-en…en serio?

-si, necesito decirte algo importante

-q…que?

Kiba sintio el nerviosismo de Hinata y la vergüenza de Naruto

-esque…yo…queria pedirte algo…

-l…lo que sea…Na…Naruto-kun

-pues…esque…yo…bueno…Hinata-chan…como te gustaria que…que te pidieran ser la novia de alguien?

Kiba vio perfectamente que Hinata estaba muchisimo mas nerviosa pero obviamente Naruto no lo noto. Empezó a apretar los puños, no podía ser, con eso él perderia toda oportunidad con Hinata

-ah…p…pues…yo…yo…solo me gustaria que…bueno…me lo pidieran sinceramente…

-si? crees que funcionaria con Sakura-chan?

Kiba estuvo a punto de salir y golpear a Naruto

-_es un estupido!!!_

Y aunque sabia que estaba mal sintio una oleada de alivio

Hinata bajo la mirada

-s…supongo que si…a todas nos gustaria eso

-muchas gracias Hinata!!

Naruto salio corriendo, Hinata se tiro de rodillas, Kiba vio como se cubria la cara y empezaba a sollozar, no soporto verla asi y se le acerco

-H…Hinata? estas bien? _Tonto, obviamente no esta bien_

Hinata alzo rapidamente la cabeza y se tallo los ojos.

-K…Kiba-kun…que haces aquí?

-caminaba _no es del todo mentira_ vi…lo que paso…

Hinata volvio a bajar la mirada, Kiba se agacho junto a ella

-porque…porque Naruto-kun…es asi conmigo?

-a…asi como?

-el…no se da cuenta de que existo…si no es para hablar de Sakura…

-claro que se da cuenta!! Solo…no entiende tus sentimientos…

-yo…yo he trabajado muy duro para…para que sepa que lo amo y…y…

-Hinata…si no se da cuenta es un tonto, perdoname, pero lo es si no ve lo bonita, inteligente y tierna que eres, y muchas cosas mas. Hinata no dejes que esto te afecte, sonrie, te ves mas linda con una sonrisa que llorando, creeme…entiendo…lo que es amar a una persona que esta enamorada de alguien mas…pero me conformo con verla feliz…-tomo la barbilla de Hinata, haciendo que lo mirara-….y no sabes lo mucho que me duele verla llorar…

Hinata, ya sonrojada por lo que Kiba habia dicho sintio que se ponia mas roja. En ese momento comenzo a llover

-K…Kiba-kun…

-se que no es el mejor momento, lo siento

Solto a Hinata y miro a otra parte

-yo…yo…

-tranquila, perdoname

-no…no debes de…disculparte…

-si nos quedamos aquí mas tiempo nos resfriaremos

Se quito su chamarra y se la puso a Hinata

-al menos yo, no quiero que por mi culpa te enfermes

Le extendio una mano a Hinata, Hinata dudo un poco seguia muy confundida pero al final tomo la mano de Kiba

-Akamaru, Hinata ira en ti, yo…

-(_crees que soy debil?? Puedo cargar a mucha mas gente!!!)_

_-_bueno bueno, yo solo decia

Kiba ayudo a Hinata a subir al lomo de Akamaru y luego el subio detrás de ella. Comenzaron a ir cada vez mas rapido, Hinata abrazo a Kiba, que se sonrojo. Vio a Hinata, tenia los ojos cerrados y sonreia.

_-(jeje…mas rapido?)_

-q…que crees que soy??

-Kiba-kun…

-eh?

-ari…gato…

Kiba sintio como Hinata lo abrazaba mas fuerte, sonrio, tal ves si tenia una oportunidad, no queria aprovecharse, decidio decirle todo a Hinata otro dia, mientras disfrutaria cada momento con ella, la rodeo con un brazo y Hinata se apreto mas a el. Kiba se sentia feliz, su declaracion habia sido un poco indirecta, pero ahora…ya sabia como hacerlo directamente…se lo diria lo mas sincero que pudiera…

* * *

Yay! segun el cuaderno este es el fic #4, asi que supongo que lo hice a los 13 jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Reviewnme!!!

(Para mas fics KibaHina vean mi cuenta!)


End file.
